


A Conversation About Star Wars

by JacklynnMaseoph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jack being Jack, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklynnMaseoph/pseuds/JacklynnMaseoph
Summary: Jack and his three dads and his grandma talk about Star Wars after seeing Rise of Skywalker. Jack gets that lightsaber he wanted.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Conversation About Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place ambiguously in season 14ish but everyone is fine and nobody is in danger and Jack has his grace and soul and Dean is Michael-free and it's late 2019 so they've seen all the Star Wars

"Hey, where did you get that?" Sam was passing by the door to the TV room when he saw Jack playing with what appeared to be a green lightsaber. There wasn't a store with a toy aisle anywhere near here, though, and Jack certainly didn't have his own money to go spend. Besides, it looked like one of those really high-quality ones you get at Disney World or whatever.

"Oh, Rey helped me build it!" Jack smiled innocently at Sam. His tone of voice was excited but casual.

“Rey... who? Is that one of your friends from downtown?”

Jack seemed confused. “Rey Skywalker! I don't know if we were downtown. It was somewhere on Coruscant.” His face seemed almost pained, trying to poop out the answer to if it was downtown or not.

“Jack! It's okay, doesn't matter. But uh, are we talking about like the movies? Did Dean take you on a Trickster hunt I didn't know about?”

Dean yelled from the other room “I heard my name!” Footsteps followed as Dean jogged to the conversation. Upon seeing the lightsaber, he shoved past Sam into the TV room. “Yo that's badass! Did you get this online or something?”

Sam sighed but followed Dean into the room. “He got it from _Coruscant._ ”

Dean looked back at Sam, confused as hell. Looking back at Jack, he asked “Alright Jack, you're going to need to start from the beginning.”

Jack pressed a button on the hilt, causing the white beam with the green glow to dissipate. “Okay, so here's what happened:

“I fell asleep watching Clone Wars after we got back from The Rise of Skywalker last night. I was having a dream about Ahsoka fighting Kylo Ren with Qui Gon Jinn and I thought, wait, this doesn't make sense, and I got so upset about the canon that I woke up, but I guess I opened up a rift to another world in my sleep, because it looked like the city Anakin lived on with Padme in Revenge of the Sith.

“Anyway, I was wandering around, when I saw a girl who looked like Rey. So I said hi and told her my name was Jack and she asked what I was because she could feel how strong I was but I didn't seem Force-sensitive, so I told her I was a Nephilim and she didn't know what that was so I told her about Lucifer and God and everything and she said that Heaven and grace sounded kind of like the Force, so she asked if I'd be willing to train with her and Finn and I said yes, obviously!”

Sam and Dean were still just staring at Jack blankly. Jack seemed to be done with his story, smiling contently. Sam cleared his throat and Dean spoke up, “Jack, that doesn't make any sense, are you saying there's a real Star Wars galaxy out there in the multiverse somewhere? How could that be possible, they're just movies.”

Jack excitedly remarked, “No, they're also cartoons and books!”

Sam sighed and nodded, seemingly satisfied with that explanation. “Makes sense to me. There was that world we went to where our lives were just a TV show. Maybe our world would seem just as weird to them. If there's basically infinite universes, some of them are going to look like stories we tell.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, or Jack had a trippy dream. Come on, opening portals in your sleep?”

Castiel suddenly appeared in the doorway. “No, Sam is right.”

Dean was a bit startled by Castiel appearing so silently. “You sure you don't still have wings?”

Castiel squinted, not comprehending. “I felt Jack's powers activate last night. This would explain it.”

Mary appeared from behind Castiel. “What's all the commotion about, boys?”

“We're talking about Star Wars!” Jack declared.

Mary rolled her eyes. “I can't believe they're still making those movies. They killed the Emperor in the third one, why would they need to make more?”

“Actually that was the sixth one,” Jack 'corrected'.

Dean audibly gasped that same gasp he has when someone insults 70's rock or insults his car. Eyes watering slightly, he turned to Sam and Castiel. “We let Jack down, guys.” Turning back to Jack, he spoke firmly. “Let's get one thing straight, Jack: the prequels do not count!”

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. “Come on Dean, the prequels are fine, they just weren't for people your age.”

Dean's face turned twisted with anger. “First of all, it's _our_ age, Sammy. Second of all, the prequels took our childhood and shot it in the back of the head.”

Castiel leaned in toward Mary and whispered as Sam and Dean argued the merits of the prequels. “It's because there is a deep need in the collective psyche of all creatures from God to angels to man to see the same stories echoing across different times and places. It's the same reason you see the golden ratio so often in nature. It comforts us, gives us meaning.”

“But nine of them?”

“Twelve if we count the movies without numbers!” Jack remarked from the other side of Sam and Dean's argument.

“You know what?” Sam continued tersely, “I don't know why I'm trying to argue with you, Dean, you didn't even like The Last Jedi, so you clearly have no taste.”

“That's the worst one!” Dean spread his arms and looked around, seeking validation from someone.

“Dean, I don't have an opinion on this.” Castiel.

“I barely liked the first one.” Mary.

“I think they're all awesome!” Jack.

Dean put his face in his palm. “How am I the only cultured one here?”

Jack piped up, realizing he hadn't shown Castiel or Mary his new lightsaber yet. “Guys, look!” He held up the hilt and pressed a button, causing the beam to erupt outward.

Mary tilted her head, surprised but not really shocked by anything at this point.

Dean waved his hands to get attention. “Hold on, how does that even work? The kyber crystal needs to resonate with the force to activate.”

Sam scoffed. “Dweeb.”

Dean shot back “Bitch,” an automatic response.

“Perhaps,” Castiel started, “some version of 'The Force' exists in our world.” He did air quotes around 'The Force'.

Sam nodded. “That makes sense actually.”

“Why aren't there Jedi running around throwing things with their mind in our world, then?” Dean asked.

“No midichlorians.” Sam smirked. “You'd know that if you paid attention to The Phantom Menace instead of just dismissing it right away for not having Han Solo.”

“Shut up.”

“That should help with hunts, at least,” Mary stated pointedly.

There was no disagreement there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then the trace amounts of midichlorians that rode Jack back to the world of Supernatural multiplied and spread around the world, creating a world where Force-sensitive people were far from rare. Jack and Sam became the first Jedi Masters. Dean insisted on staying the Han Solo type.


End file.
